Momo's Talk With A Hothead
by Vrafter
Summary: After the provisional license exam, Bakugou is feeling frustrated. Momo decides to go check on him.. as the Vice President and as a friend.


Bakugou returns back to his room ahead of everyone else from the provisional license exam. He slams the door behind him and lets out a brief yet loud yell as he jumps into his bed and punches the pillow. He always felt angry and frustrated but... this time, it was overwhelming him. After damn near destroying his pillow, he lays on his back and looks up towards the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

"Damnit... DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!!. How is that loser Deku getting stronger? Not only that but how did most the class pass but I didnt? I'm better than all of those idiots! This is bullshit!" Bakugou kept screaming to himself trying to figure out some kind of sense to his situation. As the hours past until the late evening, he didnt move an inch from his bed. The wheels in his head kept spinning...it would not let up and as result, making his frustration more severe. Suddenly there was a knock on his door that broke his train of thought. He groans out loud and walks towards the door.

"Who the hell is there?!?" Bakugou said out loud, on the verge of blowing up the door just to kill the person behind it.

"I-its Momo! Please dont blow up the door! I'm just here to talk!" The beautiful girl said with nervousness found throughout her words. She closes her eyes waiting for his response. Bakugou slowly puts his hand on the doorknob and opens it for her and walks back towards his bed, not even welcoming her in. He sits back on the edge of his bed and crosses his arms as he watches Momo walks cautiously into the room. "You still got your costume on?" Momo said putting her hands on her hips in her gray shirt and pink shorts casual outfit, looking at the Bakugou who was already irritated just by looking at her. "YEAH SO WHAT?!? WHATS IT TO YOU?!?" Bakugou said in annoyance but calmed down a bit. "What do you want?" He said more softly this time.

"Everyone is downstairs celebrating but you. Well now that I think about it, that's pretty normal for you but after seeing the look on your face after the results of the exam, I was a bit worried about you. Tenya is busy downstairs helping with the celebration so I thought I should take responsibility as Vice President and come check on my classmate... no matter how vulgar he is." Momo said crossing her arms, still feeling a bit nervous just being around bakugou but she has a responsibility to take care of.

"I'm fine. Now go away! Go hang out with the other idiots." He said laying back down looking at the ceiling. Momo sighs loudly as she sits on the edge of the his bed despite Bakugou's obvious disapproval of him gritting his teeth. "Honestly Bakugou... is that how you speak to women? No wonder all the girls downstairs are scared to you." Momo said turning to the side to talk to him but Bakugou moved his head to face the wall to avoid looking at her face.

"Screw them! I dont need them anyway..." Bakugou said falling silently after his words left his mouth. Momo started to laugh softly to herself until she couldn't control herself and the laugh became loud enough for Bakugou to hear it. Bakugou quickly turned around to look at her with fire in his eyes. "What the hell is so funny?!?" Momo wiped a tear from her eye and looked at him with a bubbly smile on her face. "Come now.. you know that's not true. Teenagers our age need support from each other. We love attention." She said trying to give a heart felt smile but to no dice from Bakugou who looked at her with a disgusted look and looked back at the wall.

"Your annoying you know that?" Bakugou said with a deep tone in his voice. Momo sighs and ignores his comment. "Bokugou.. what's the matter? Is it Izuku again?" She said putting her hand on his shoulder. Bakugou quickly slaps her hand off of him and turns around to yell at her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?" He yelled at Momo who covers her ears for a brief moment, trying to avoid the pain of her eardrums ringing. She looked at him with a serious face as she finally found out the cause of his frustration. "With that response, that has to be why you acting like this...Just stop being rude and TELL ME!!" Momo screamed back at bakugou but than realized she raised her voice and looks down at the ground with embarrassment. "I'm sorry... that was unlike me." She said playing with her fingers.

Bakugou looks at her with shock. Shock that she had the guts to yell back at him. He looks away and sits on the edge next to her. It was now Momo's turn to be shocked. Is he really gonna open up to her?

"You're right. This is about Deku..Izuku I mean. Just... HOW? HOW in the hell is he able to get stronger and stronger every day? When we was kids, he was nothing but a little fanboy. He couldn't do nothing. He was always following me around, riding my coattails yet he always had this look... this look like he looked down on me. It always pissed me off!" Bakugou said getting a little angry just going back through his memories. Momo look on as he talked, trying to figure out the root of his anger. A thought came across her mind and she waited for Bakugou to stop talking.

"Are you mad at Izuku... because of the thought he might surpass you one day?" Momo asked. Bakugou gave her a scowl in response. That face said it all.

"Bakugou... I may not know about you and Izuku's past but as long as I known him at U.A, he's not the type of person to look down at people. What I think needs to get looked at here...is yourself. Izuku isnt what you think he is anymore. He's trying to become the best person he can be... the best hero he can be. Maybe you should let go of your ego and do the same." Momo said as softly as she could, trying not to piss off the hothead spikey head teen.

"To hell with that! I'm better than him no matter what he does! But there still remains the question... how the hell was he able to get this strong after years of not having a quirk?" He leans off the edge of bed, deep in thought until something came across his mind. It must have been something big and important because Bakugou stood up from the bed and clenched his fist. A drop of sweat came from Momo's head as she felt some hostility from him.

"I know how to get out of this hole I'm in... I'm gonna fight Deku. I need to see what I'm thinking is right." He turns to Momo who is panicking at the moment. "NO ABSOLUTELY NOT! First of all, we are not allowed to go outside after curfew and I will not allow my classmates fighting each other! Think this through-" Momo starts to proclaim until Bakugou cuts her off immediately with a yell louder than the last. "SHUT THE HELL UP!! THIS HAS TO BE DONE!" Bakugou yelled to Momo who just got quiet and looks down about to cry until she pulled herself together. She looks into Bakugou's eyes and sees that hes not budging when it comes to his decision. Hes determined... whatever his plan is... whatever thought he got... he believes this is what need to transpire.

Momo nodded, stood up from the bed and walks towards the door to leave. Before she opens it, she wipes a sneaky tear that came out of her eye and turns around to look at Bakugo, who looks like hes about to change into his tank top and sweats.

"Can you at least promise that you wont cause too big of a ruckus?" Momo said with concern in her voice. "Cant do that." Bakugou said in quick response. Momo gave a slight chuckle as more tears came down her face. "You.. will you ever change?" She wiped her face again and gave him a another bubbly smile like she did before. "How about you come downstairs and see your classmates before you go out hmm?" Momo said as she walks out the door. Bakugou grunts in response, saying ok in his own way.

"Yaoyorozu!" Bakugou said out loud making Momo stop in her tracks and look at him with curiosity. "...thanks... for the talking I mean... you help me out a bit." He said quietly feeling ashamed to be grateful. Momo lets out a cute giggle and responds to his statement.

"So he does have a heart? That's adorable!" She said teasing him. Bakugou suddenly got mad and runs towards the doorway which caused Momo to quickly shut the door to stop him from getting close to possibly hurt her.

"GO TO HELL!" Bakugou yelled at her. Usually Momo would feel offended with that comment but she knows that he doesn't mean that... maybe? Ahh whatever. "See you downstairs!" She said with a smile as she walks downstairs to the lobby to join up with her classmates...her friends.


End file.
